


“Is that what you wanted?”

by metalhawk



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Happy New Year!!, M/M, New Year's Kiss
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-01
Updated: 2018-01-01
Packaged: 2019-02-26 02:49:42
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13226577
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/metalhawk/pseuds/metalhawk
Summary: Lance wanted a New Year’s kiss. Hunk isn’t willing to do it work a second year.





	“Is that what you wanted?”

**Author's Note:**

> Not my best work and this is so short but happy new year!! Love you guys

“Hey!” Lance said, suddenly bursting through the door and into the lounge room. “This is a very urgent matter!”

“Is it an actual emergency?” Shiro said, lowering his gaze. Lance saw Hunk and Pidge laugh to themselves from their spots on the counter, huddled around the chips. Allura sighed, smiling, from where she was pouring punch into a pitcher on the counter, exchanging looks with Shiro., who just said: “I’m betting you’ll be fine.”

“False!” Lance pointed an accusing finger at him “Very, very, false!”

“Well,” Keith rolled his eyes from his seat on the couch. “Spit it out.”

“It’s New Years Eve,” Lance shouted, pacing around the room. “And I don’t have anybody to kiss me!”

Pidge snorted, giggling. “Did you ever have anybody to do it?”

“Hey,” Lance glared at her, pouting. “Shut your mouth. I’ll have you know, Hunk kissed me last year.”

He remembered how he’d managed to bribe Hunk into kissing him, just so he had something to show at the Garrison...he hadn’t had a date in years! Not that he’d admit it.

And now, looking at his best friend, it looked like he had something planned, but Lance shrugged it off.

“Ah,” Hunk munched on another chip, sipping his juice box. “You’re out of luck this year, hun.”

“Oh, come on, Hunk,” Lance whined. “Please.”

Hunk shook his head. “Not a chance.”

“Well,” Lance shuttered at the thought of kissing nearly any one else. There was still one more person that immediately came to him, and he blushed at the thought. “There’s Keith.”

“What?!” Keith turned to look at him, and everybody except Lance saw that he was fighting a blush. He scoffed. “As if.”

“Aw, nevermind,” Lance groaned, and took a chip from Hunk’s hand. He pretended to pout. “It was a lost cause from the moment I said anything.”

Pidge punched him on the arm. “Better luck next year, Lance. But you’re ruining the spirit.”

They all watched the clock tick slowly towards the New Year, eating chips and talking to each other quietly, laughing and enjoying themselves. Coran was refilling food, “Shallura”, as Lance called them, were cuddling on the couch, Pidge and Hunk were talking about resolutions, and Lance was relatively quiet. He did notice Keith edging closer to him as the clock ticked closer.

“Five!” Pidge yelled, pointing excitedly at the clock.

“Four!” Joined Coran.

“Three!”

“Lance.” Keith said softly.

“Yeah?”

“Two!”

Keith stared at him for a second, a blushing rising to his cheeks, before he was leaning in.

“One!”

Keith kissed him. His lips were soft against Lance’s, taking his time, enjoying it. Lance was too stunned to do anything, but Keith had gripped his face in his hands, ever so gentle.   
  
Lance could feel himself dying. God, he never could’ve expected this. His face was hot, blushing like a maniac. He figured he’d better do something with his hands, so he awkwardly settled them on Keith’s hips.

He was sure Hunk and Pidge we’re taking pictures, but he couldn’t find it in himself to care.

“So,” Keith breathed, pulling away. “Is that what you wanted?”

 

 


End file.
